This is not the end
by Jenaminya
Summary: We should be happy, but we are just so lost without our Blood Elf. After all, there isn't anyone else who could give us hope like he does, right? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I can't even speak Chinese, so I'm pretty sure you trust me when I say that I don't own Half-Prince.

This is just something that has been in my mind for the last few days, so I tried to write it. After all, there is too few fanfics about Half-Prince.

I'm really, really sorry about the possible grammar errors. This is my first time trying to write fanfic in English, so please review and tell me is this is totally hopeless, please?

**This is not the end**

It was a cool day, even if it was supposed to be in the middle of summer. Some thoughts that even the weather was feeling down about the events which happened few weeks ago.

Rationally thinking we should be happy. After all, we had saved the Second Life for being completely shut down. And for what happens next, that the sole reason we are here, listening for what the company had to say. Of course, we didn't have to come here, to this consert hall or what ever this is, to listen this. The whole thing is watchable in the internet because there are so many players all over the world, but you know the feeling when there is something you just have to see with your own eyes to believe it, right? Of course, everyone here have their own reasons for why they came here, but if there is one thing that unite us all, that is the love we have for the Second Life.

For now, we have learned that the Second Life will be working again in a week or so. Everyone that had their characters deleded can create a new one, but the lost characters are impossible to get back. People just have to start from the beginning. But what is the most disappointing thing to most of us, is the fact that the game doesn't let you create two too identical character. It's understable setting, to prevent two too similar character to be born in a game where you can't chance the appearance of your character later, but because that setting can't be skip we can't never see our precious Blood Elf again.

Then the whole convention was over, or so it at least seemed. Some people were gathering in groups with a sing with their group's name or character's name written in it. After all, which would have been better place to gather and meet with your friends whom you only know in Second Life? But then someone walked to the stage, and when people regonized her as Lolidragon, whom name was known now not only as a member of the Odd Squad, but as a game moderator and as the daughter of the CEO, they sat back to their chairs. But for some reason she was pulling a younger girl after her, and she seemed like she'd be having a panic attact soon.

"..your turn, so come here now. You asked this yourself so don't go chickening out now", we heard Lolidragon's voice qietly say when they got closer to the microphone.

"I know, I know. It just that I'm not ready. Or for the second thought, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. This was stupid idea, and I-" the other girl was mumbling, when Lolidragon just shove her in front of the microphone while hissing: "Just do it and it's over!"

The younger girl scowled at Lolidragon who was now few steps behind her, and then smiled nervously to us.

"Well, I'm sure that most of you wonders why I'm here, that there are so many others who could have had more magnificent speech. But this is a favor a asked from the company, and for a some reason or other, they granted it to me", the girl said while wringing her hands nervously. Then she seemed to get some courage from looking at someone in the audience, took a deep breath and smiled little more confidently.

"The sole reason why I wanted to come here to talk is this: _'Thank you'_", she seemed to look now to every sincle person in the hall. "I just want to thank you all. It's because of you that the Second Life was what it was. Every sincle one of you. It's because everyone did their best we were able to make the Legend of the Second Life", the girl said lookin at the same time proud and longing. "And this isn't the end. Of course we are sad, so many of our friends lost their characters. But remember, characters, that what they are. We are still alive. And even if we can't make precisely identical characters as the lost ones, we can still create new ones. And who knows what kind of legends we can make with then?"

For now even the people who had been leaving had stopped to listen to this girl. How in the earth she could put on words the feelings everyone had in their hearts, and in the same time comfort and encourage us? But then she suddenly looked sad, so sad and remorseful that I'm sure there wasn't many that didn't wan't to go there to comfort her. Again, she seemed to look to at a sincle person.

"The other thing what I want to say is 'I'm sorry'. I know most of you don't know what I'm talking about, as most of you don't regonize me myself or my character, but I hope that they who does understant and forgive me." She closed her eyes and looked like she was holding back tears. "Like to many others, to me Second Life started as a way to be someone else, to try my best and to prove myself without the hinders we have in the real life. I know this isn't a satisfying reason for all I've done, and if there is anyone that have been hurt by my acts, I just want to say I'm really, really sorry and that that wasn't my intention."

By now, a young man who looked really similar to her had gone to the stage and was holding her hand, while arguing about something with Lolidragon so quietly that it wasn't audible to us. Then he glared to the front seats to someone and shaked his head little. I really wanted to know what was going on, but for my frustation I had choosed to sit at the back of the hall. At leat I wasn't the only one being confused about what was going on, if the people whispering each others and stretching their necks are anything to go by. But then at least the girl seemed to feel better. She flashed us a beautiful, sad smile, and said.

"So, I just wanted to say: thank you for everything. Lets meet again in the Second Life, even if our faces may be different, and lets make new legends together!" Then she, the boy and Lolidragon walked together to the back stage, followed by a little group of people who leaved from the front seats after them.

The convention had ended, and somehow the air felt warmer. This isn't the end, it's the new beginning. And when I watched the faces around me, I wasn't the only one who felt so. As I walked out of the hall, I could feel a new hope bubbling inside me. A little more time, and we all can play the Second Life again. I really hope I have a chance to meet that girl again in the game. It may be just a passing feeling, but I think that she is someone who can make the new legends of Second Life.


End file.
